Smut-ing
by lilyisecret
Summary: Lily Evans estava sendo pressionada por suas amigas a ir além das descrições de beijos e amassos de Marinette e Chat Noir. A escrever algo a mais. Mas isso foi antes - antes de acidentalmente escrever um smut no verso do relatório de biologia de James Potter!


_Condenada_. Esse era o sentimento que atingia cada célula do corpo de Lily enquanto encarava as palavras escritas - com sua letra desleixada e severos erros de ortografia - no verso do relatório á sua frente. A situação não seria um problema - pelo contrário: seria _muito_ satisfatória - se ela tivesse encarando seu próprio relatório de biologia. Mas o problema era que: ela _não estava._

— Beleza. O quão ruim é a situação? - a voz de Marlene ecoou no corredor do banheiro antes mesmo que ela conseguisse entrar no local em questão. Ela espreitou cada um dos boxes para ter certeza de que estavam sozinhas antes de repetir. - De zero a dez? O quão ruim está?

— Doze. Se considerarmos que dez é _muito_ ruim _mesmo._ — disse Lily.

Ela nem ao menos sabia como estava conseguindo _falar_ no momento. As palavras estavam saindo de sua boca automaticamente. Ela estava ocupada demais analisando suas opções para solucionar a situação _mais do que desastrosa_ em que tinha conseguido se meter. E era _tudo_ culpa de Marlene. E daquela _maldita_ garrafa de vinho. Das _sete_ garrafas. E apenas _talvez_ a culpa fosse mais do vinho do que de Marlene ou de qualquer uma de suas amigas.

Elas estavam tentando fazê-la relaxar - embora, neste momento, ela achasse que todo o relaxamento e a sensação de paz que havia tomado conta de seu corpo da noite anterior estivesse sendo confiscado dela. Deixando-a ainda mais estressada por _coisas nem tão fáceis assim de serem resolvidas._ Coisas que não teriam acontecido se suas amigas não a tivessem convencido de que _tudo_ o que ela precisava era relaxar. E ironicamente: ela não estava se sentindo nem um pouco relaxada. Ela sentia como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca e lágrimas de frustração fossem começar a jorrar de seus olhos a qualquer momento.

— Está _ruim! Horrível!_ — suspirou Lily. Ela estendeu o papel para que Marlene pudesse ver o _estrago_ que ela havia feito com suas palavras no trabalho de _James Potter_ mas arrancou-o imediatamente das mãos da amiga quando percebeu que ela estava não apenas analisando a estética da catástrofe, como _lendo_ o que ela havia escrito. - _Não!_

— _Os braços de James passeavam pelo corpo del... Ei!_ — resmungou. - Eu estava lendo!

— Não é para você ler _isso!_ — disse Lily, enterrando a cabeça nas mãos, tendo certeza de que seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto um tomate e talvez prestes a entrar em combustão. - Eu vou _morrer!_ Eu não acredito que eu escrevi... _Isso..._ No trabalho do _James!_ Marlene! _Como_ eu fui escrever sobre o James no trabalho _do James?_

— Com uma caneta. E _muito_ vinho. - riu Marlene.

E Lily _riu_ também. De repente aquela situação toda pareceu cômica. Ela estava escondida no banheiro da escola. Segurando o relatório de biologia do garoto pelo qual ela nutria uma paixão avassaladora desde o quinto ano. Ela estava escondida do garoto pelo qual ela nutria uma paixão avassaladora desde o quinto ano. Ou melhor, ela estava _escondendo_ dele o relatório emprestado - que antes estava perfeito. _Antes._ Antes da visita inesperada de suas amigas á sua casa. Antes das sete garrafas de vinho. _Antes de Lily resolver escrever um smut no verso do imaculado trabalho._

Ela estava rindo - provavelmente porque estava nervosa. Ela costumava rir quando estava nervosa. E naquele momento em particular ela estava muito - _muito_ — nervosa.

Ela havia arruinado completamente o papel em que a letra de James descrevia precisamente os efeitos de esteróides sobre o corpo - e em que a letra dela agora descrevia, _ainda mais precisamente_ , os efeitos das mãos e da boca de James sobre o seu. Quaisquer que ela imaginava que fossem - ela não havia criado coragem para ler o final do que havia escrito na noite anterior. Ela havia chegado até a parte em que _James colocava suas mãos incrívelmente ageis no fecho de seu sutiã e o abria e então..._

 _E então_ ela não sabia. Não sabia o que acontecia. Não sabia o que _ela mesma_ havia escrito a seguir - e não sabia se _queria_ saber o que tinha escrito. Tudo o que ela sabia era que estava _ferrada._ E de bônus: havia arrastado James para o meio disso tudo. Em todos os sentidos possíveis.

— _Lily cravou as unhas nas costas de James, ela sabia que definifivamente deixaria uma marca no dia seguinte, e então colocou as pernas sobre os... Uau..._ Você tem certeza de que isso é físicamente possível? _Outch!_ — Marlene afagou o braço com o beliscão dado por Lily. Mas isso não impediu-a de continuar a ler: - _Cada estocada lhe trazia uma sensação diferente. Uma sensação maravilhosa. Uma necessidade de..._

— _Marlene!_ — protestou Lily.

— Não. Você não grita ' _Marlene_ '. Essa é a parte em que você grita ' _James! Isso! Mais forte!'-_ Ei! O que você está fazendo! Esqueceu que esse é o trabalho do James? Você enlouqueceu? - Marlene atirou-se na frente de Lily quando esta tomou o papel de suas mãos e marchou em direção a um dos boxes. - O que você ia fazer? Dar descarga nele?

Lily soltou um gemido diante da dor de cabeça que atingiu-a no momento em que ela percebeu que _não podia_ simplesmente dar descarga nos seus problemas - ao menos _naquele_ problema - a não ser que quisesse piorar ainda mais a situação - por mais remota que essa possibilidade parecesse. Ela tinha meia hora antes da aula de biologia, onde teria que devolver o trabalho de James para que ele pudesse entregá-lo á professora Sprout. E em uma realidade paralela - em que Lily gostaria _muito_ de estar - talvez o _smut_ lhe rendesse alguns pontos a mais. Afinal, não era como se ela não necessitasse de um mínimo conhecimento de biologia para escrevê-lo...

— O que você vai fazer? - perguntou Marlene.

Lily respondeu com uma careta.

Ela não tinha ideia do que faria.

— Bom... Pelo menos você conseguiu. - Marlene sorriu.

— Estragar o relatório de biologia do garoto que eu gosto? O mesmo garoto que com certeza nunca mais vai falar comigo depois que souber que eu arruinei completamente o trabalho dele? Sim. Eu _definitivamente._ consegui. Eu consegui _arruinar a minha vida._ — bufou Lily.

— Não. - riu Marlene. - Você conseguiu escrever um _smut._

Tudo o que Lily queria era poder voltar no tempo e impedir que algo acontecesse ao trabalho de James - que _ela_ acontecesse. E a fala de Marlene a fez querer isso ainda mais. Ela _não conseguia_ acreditar que seu _estúpido_ desejo de escrever _estúpidas_ cenas +18 era o que havia a colocado naquela situação. Ela simplesmente _não acreditava_ que ela estava _ali_ — encurralada em uma situação em que haveriam consequências _reais_ — por causa de uma _estúpida_ e _maldita_ cena de sexo entre Marinette e Chat Noir!

No momento em que terminou o capítulo vinte e um, sem conseguir conter-se, ela havia mandado o trecho final para o grupo de suas amigas. Embora odiasse dar spoilers de _Miraculove_ , não tinha como negar que adorava ver as reações de suas amigas - deseperadas para poderem ler o resto do capítulo.

 _De: Lily E._

 _'E então, Chat Noir finalmente a tomou em seus braços, seus beijos passeando por cada centímetro do pescoço de Marinette enquanto ela apenas olhava fixamente para ele. Ela ansiava por saber quem estava por trás da máscara - embora fosse extremamente excitante a possibilidade de deixá-lo mantê-la exatamente onde estava.' (20:05)_

 _Rs (20:05)_

 _De: Emme_

 _Lily (20:16)_

 _Você está fazendo um jogo comigo? (20:16)_

 _De: Alice_

 _[Áudio] (20:19)_

 _[Áudio] (20:20)_

Lily conteve um sorriso ao ouvir o escândalo de Alice. De longe, suas reações eram as mais divertidas - com direito a muitos gritos e infinitos memes. Fazia Lily sentir-se especial. O fato de que alguém - e não um alguém qualquer, _uma de suas melhores amigas_ — se dava ao trabalho de desperdiçar os melhores memes em surtos pelas suas fanfics.

 _De: Alice_

 _[Áudio] (20:22)_

 _De: Lene_

 _Não posso ouvir áudio (20:22)_

 _De: Emme_

 _É só a Alice gritando (20:23)_

 _Não perdeu nada (20:23)_

 _De: Lene_

 _Lily Evans (20:23)_

 _Vai tomar bem no meio do seu (20:23)_

 _De: Emme_

 _Cuidado com suas palavras (20:23)_

 _Vai que ela faz greve de spoiler (20:24)_

 _De: Alice_

 _A Lily manda spoiler de 15 em 15 anos (20:26)_

 _Não ia mudar muita coisa (20:26)_

 _De: Lene_

 _Verdade (20:26)_

 _De: Alice_

 _Preciso desse capítulo pra ontem (20:30)_

 _De: Emme_

 _Preciso desse capítulo pra ontem (20:31)_

 _De: Lene_

 _Preciso desse capítulo pra ontem (20:31)_

 _De: Lene_

 _Vem sexo do otp (20:31)_

Lily resistiu á vontade de conceder o desejo de Marlene. Ela sabia que as amigas eram _loucas_ por um bom smut - havia desistido de contar o número de noites que passava em claro assistindo seu celular vibrar com as notificações do grupo _'eu amo 1 smut'._ E sempre participava de discussões embora (1) sua leitura desse tipo de fanfiction se resumisse á alguns trechos soltos e (2) sua participação não fosse tão ativa quanto a de Marlene ou Emmeline.

E por falar em Emmeline...

 _De: Emme_

 _Eu quero (20:31)_

 _Pode vir smut (20:31)_

Tentou esboçar uma resposta - mas depois de alguns minutos acabou desistindo e bloqueou o celular. Não era como se Lily não quisesse escrever um smut no capítulo. Ela queria. _Muito._

E ela havia tentado muitas e muitas vezes. Mas nunca conseguia chegar até o final. Simplesmente _travava._ Ela sabia o que deveria vir a seguir - segundo algumas experiências anteriores como leitora daquele gênero. Quase sempre era o mesmo padrão. Afinal, não era como se algo _muito_ inusitado pudesse acontecer em um momento como aquele - a não ser, claro, que os protagonistas viessem a ter fantasias um tanto mais... _Exóticas._ E como conhecia um número limitado de autoras que eram ousadas o suficiente para escrevê-las, Lily normalmente acabava presa na mesma mesmice de sempre. Por isso ela preferia ler smuts de ships gays. Não sabia se era pelo fato de ainda ser um território um tanto novo, mas... Eles eram tão _imprevisíveis!_

Porém, quando se tratava se _sua_ escrita, até mesmo a monotonia dos mais comuns smuts parecia ser um território totalmente desconhecido para Lily. Cheio de pedras, buracos e penhascos que a engoliriam viva.

A tela de seu celular acendeu.

 _Alice para eu amo 1 smut: Quero smutão_

Lily _também_ queria. Mas, mais uma vez, ela frustraria as espectativas dos leitores. Porque ela sabia que, por mais que quisesse, não conseguiria escrever uma cena +18 que não parecesse _boba._ Ela mal conseguia _pensar_ em certas coisas - _ações e reações_ — que teria que escrever, quanto mais _escrevê-las!_

Mas ela não estava com vontade de desiludir ninguém no momento. Então ela desligou seu celular - ignorando os xingamentos e a mudança de nome do grupo para _'Queremos Lily Smuteira'_ — e tomou o cuidado de ligá-lo apenas no dia segunte, na escola, quando teve certeza de que as três amigas estavam mais concentradas no novo corte de cabelo de Amos Diggory do que nela.

Havia 6 mensagens não lidas - era Remus.

 _De: Remus Lupin_

 _Lily (12:10)_

 _Desculpe (12:10)_

 _Eu sei que combinamos de comparar os relatórios juntos mas não pude ir hoje (12:10)_

 _Se você ainda quiser comparar (12:10)_

 _Pode pedir o do James (12:11)_

 _Nós fizemos juntos (12:11)_

— Ele disse para eu pedir o relatório do James... - Lily leu a mensagem em voz alta, mais para tentar digerir o conteúdo dela do que para contar á Marlene. - Ele disse para eu pedir o relatório do James porque eles fizeram juntos e...

— Do James? - indagou Marlene. - O _seu_ James?

— Ele não é o _meu_ James.

Mas embora não fosse _seu_ , eram os costumeiros cabelos rebeldes que costumavam levar Lily ao limite da razão. Ele estava sentado no lugar habitual de Remus e mantinha uma conversa animada com um garoto gordinho - o qual ela não lembrava o nome no momento, embora tivesse _certeza_ de que ele estudava em sua sala desde o quinto ano.

— James? - ela chamou.

James e o amigo se viraram para ela - o segundo parecendo um tanto irritado por ter sua conversa interrompida. Ela tentou esboçar um sorriso - mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um olhar ainda mais emburrado da parte dele. Mas essa preocupação durou apenas um minuto - antes que percebesse que a razão das páginas infestadas de corações em seus diários do quinto ano havia virado-se para ela.

— Oi, Lily.

— _Hum..._ Remus disse que você poderia me emprestar o seu relatório de biologia. - ela continuou. - Eu estava querendo comparar anotações mas parece que ele não veio então eu pensei em no-

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse concluir a frase, James estendia o papel em sua frente - _antes_ que ela pudesse _terminar_ de explicar suas intenções! Como ele poderia saber que ela - ao contrário de Marlene - não faria algo mal intencionado como copiar descaradamente o relatório dele? Afinal, de qualquer forma, se o fizesse, todos acreditariam nela e não em...

— Eu sei que você não faria isso, Evans. - brincou James. Ela corou ao perceber que estava falando em voz alta. Ele colocou o trabalho nas mãos de Lily antes de dar uma típica piscada marota para a garota. - Eu confio em você.

Lembrar daquelas palavras era como levar uma facada nas costas. _Confio em você._

Lily desejou poder voltar no tempo e ter dito _'não, não confie em mim, você não pode confiar em mim e tem que manter essa droga de relatório o mais longe possível das minhas mãos para que eu não o destrua com minhas palavras obscenas'._

Mas - para seu tremendo _azar_ — tudo o que disse foi:

— Legal. Eu devolvo amanhã.

E naquela situação _deplorável_ , sentada no chão do banheiro feminino e a ponto de explodir em lágrimas repletas de desespero, ela admitia que gostaria que _algo_ tivesse acontecido naquele exato momento. Um raio poderia ter caído na escola - ela preferia ignorar o fato de que estavam no _verão_ e que Londres estava mais seca do que o deserto do Saara - e atingido-a. Ela poderia ter mudado de ideia e - por algum motivo aleatório - percebido que não precisava do trabalho do Potter, afinal, comparar anotações nem era tão importante assim. Ela poderia ter tropeçado em seus próprios pés e sido mandada para a enfermaria - forçando James a pegar de volta o trabalho que ela teria derrubado no ato. _Qualquer coisa._

Mas nada aconteceu.

Assim como nada aconteceu no documento aberto no computador de Lily naquela noite. _Nada._ Nem uma mísera palavra foi registrada. Talvez por que ela estivesse tentando escrever um _smut_ — e _falhando miserávelmente._

Ela não conseguia pensar em uma frase sequer que não começasse com _'seus braços'_ ou _'suas mãos'_ — seguidos de uma localização nada criativa, em parte, porque era incapaz de encontrar sua coragem para escrever o nome de algum lugar mais ousado do que _'coxas'._ Ela também pensava em colocar algumas falas em meio ás descrições. Mas não era como se houvesse descrições suficientes - ela não conseguia escrever as palavras para ser mais detalhista do que _já_ estava sendo - e nem como se soubesse _o quê_ seria apropriado de se dizer no meio do sexo.

 _Mas ninguém em sã consciência diria nada apropriado no meio disso_ , ela corrigiu-se mentalmente.

Quando finalmente tomou coragem para _aprofundar_ mais as coisas, Lily releu os três parágrafos que havia escrito e soltou um grito de frustração. Tudo parecia repetitivo demais. _Cada_ frase que ela havia escrito parecia ser _exatamente igual_ á anterior. E ao mesmo tempo - ela não sabia como - a cena parecia _corrida_ demais. Era _visível_ que ela estava nervosa - e como se fosse possível, mais nervosa do que Marinette, que estava prestes a perder a virgindade para o herói mascarado. _Se_ Lily conseguisse fazer isso acontecer.

— _Droga._ — ela resmungou.

A vontade de atirar seu computador pela janela do quarto crescia a cada minuto. _Por que_ nada do que ela escrevia parecia ficar decente? Ou _experiente?_

— Acho que eu preciso perder minha virgindade. - ela disse, assim que Marlene atendeu o telefone, menos de alguns minutos depois. - É por isso que eu não consigo escrever. Eu nunca fiz sexo. Não tenho experiê _não sei_ exatamente como funciona na prática e eu _preciso muito_ saber se quiser conseguir escrever alguma coisa que...

— _Ei! Devagar! De que infernos você está falando?_ — perguntou Marlene. - _Por que você precisa perder a virgindade para escrever? Você enlouqueceu?_

— _Smut!_ — explicou Lily. - Eu preciso fazer sexo para conseguir escrever um _smut._

Houve um silêncio na linha.

— _Lily._ — disse Marlene. - _Me espere na sua casa em dez minutos. Eu vou levar a Emme. Não faça nenhuma loucura até eu chegar. Aliás: não faça nada até eu chegar! Fique sentada na sua cama. E pegue aqueles copos de plástico que você guarda no seu armário. Tchau._

A cabeça de Lily ainda girava quando Marlene desligou o telefone - com o tanto de informações que havia despejado de uma só vez. E Lily estava _completamente_ confusa sobre o que quer que a melhor amiga estivesse planejando fazer. Por que elas estavam indo até sua casa? Será que havia assustado Malene a ponto de fazê-la pensar que precisava ser amarrada em sua cama para não sair e entregar sua virtude em uma bandeja para o primeiro ser do sexo masculino com quem esbarrasse na rua?

Ela tentou ligar para Marlene mais uma vez.

' _Oi. É a Marlene. Provavelmente estou fazendo alguma coisa mais importante do que falar com você no momento. Deixe seu recado._ '

Um suspiro frustrado escapou da boca de Lily ao escutar a mensagem da secretária eletrônica. Com Marlene e Emmeline ali, ela _realmente_ duvidava que conseguisse escrever o que estava pretendendo - aquilo não parecia ser o tipo de coisa que ela poderia escrever na frente de outras pessoas, ainda que fossem suas amigas bem inteiradas do assunto.

Ou talvez - apenas _talvez_ — elas conseguissem ajudar.

Em busca de atenuar sua curiosidade sobre o motivo da visita, ela sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e pôs-se a comparar pontos do seu relatório de biologia com o de James. Ela não pôde evitar um sorriso de satisfação ao notar que o seu estava muito mais completo - embora o dele estivesse muito melhor do que ela esperava também.

Ela grifou em seu próprio trabalho os tópicos mais importantes e acrescentou mais alguns ao constatar que havia _coisas demais_ sublinhadas pelo marca-texto verde limão - o que _claramente_ indicava que ela havia esquecido de colocar as informações adicionais que havia planejado.

Mas bastou ficar em frente ao computador - com a _única_ intenção de concluir seu trabalho - para murchar ao ver a seu princípio péssimo de smut e voltar a sentir um enorme incômodo consigo mesma.

 _Pesquisa. Foco na pesquisa._

O problema foi que Lily não conseguiu fechar o documento. Ela _não queria_ salvar aquilo - era _horrível_ demais e parecia ter sido escrito por sua irmã, que mal era capaz de digitar uma mensagem de texto sem usar a palavra _'porque_ ' menos de dez vezes. Ela lembrava-se de ficar horrorizada da primeira vez que se deparou com uma mensagem de texto no telefone da irmã: ' _Vernon disse que não pode almoçar comigo porque a mãe dele disse que eles tem que manter alguma tradição estúpida de um almoço em família aos domingos porque o tataravô dele começou isso mas ela não entende que eu fico chateada porque sou a noiva dele e estou há semanas sem ver ele porque eu tive que dar carona para a minha irmã a semana inteira porque ela ainda não tem um carro porque ela provavelmente destruiria ele'._ Ela também lembrava de ter ficado com uma dor de cabeça terrível depois do esforço feito para entendê-la.

Lily passou pelo xis na tela - e resistiu ao impulso de fechá-la. Ela _sabia_ que aquilo estava trágico, mas... _E se_ algum dia ela precisasse de algo que havia escrito ali? Uma frase? Uma _palavra_ sequer? Ela iria se arrepender de ter apagado e ficaria se martirizando por semanas - pensando que, qualquer que fosse a frase que tivesse usado para substituir o que precisava, ela nunca lembraria da original, que havia sido jogada nas profundezas da lixeira de seu computador junto com outras 234 palavras.

Ela analisou o _pseudo-smut_ novamente e riu por pensar que poderia precisar de qualquer uma das frases _porcarias_ escritas ali - sendo que a mais aceitável era ' _as mãos de Marinette se embrenharam em meio á camada de tecido por baixo da calça de Chat Noir'_ , e mesmo assim era _tão ruim_ que a fazia ter certeza: mesmo que escrevesse uma cena como aquelas no futuro, ela _nunca_ mais chamaria as cuecas de Chat Noir de 'o tecido por baixo da calça'.

Mas _ainda assim_ , ela optou por apenas minimizar a guia.

No momento em que fez isso, gritos atingiram seus ouvidos.

— _Intervenção!_ — era a voz de Marlene. Ela entrou no quarto, seguida por Emmeline e Alice, e antes que Lily pudesse digerir o que estava acontecendo, as três puxaram-na para sentar-se no tapete e fizeram o mesmo. - Isso é _oficialmente_ uma intervenção! Está em sessão agora o curso mais intensivo da sua vida.

— De quem? - perguntou Lily, ainda meio atordoada.

— _Sua!_

Marlene tirou uma garrafa de vinho da bolsa.

— Onde estão seus copos?

Lily apontou para uma gaveta da cômoda.

— _Curso intensivo de smut!_ — esclareceu Emmeline. Ela e Alice colocaram os casacos de lado. - Você tem que _sentir._ O é como qualquer fanfiction - exceto que é 90% sexo. _Mas_ o importante é que você não vai conseguir nada se se forçar a escrever. Ele vai fluir naturalmente. Você tem que relaxar.

— E por isso vocês trouxeram uma garrafa de vinho?

— Errado. - disse Alice. - A Marlene trouxe mais seis dessas. Fecha a porta. - ela falou para Marlene.

— Tudo bem, Lily. - disse Marlene, finalmente sentando-se e abrindo o saco com copos plásticos. Ela tirou um saca rolhas de dentro da bolsa. - A primeira coisa que você tem que saber é que você precisa _sim_ conhecer o território do smut. Mas não necessáriamente na prática. É só...

— _Ler._ — completou Alice. - E prestar atenção nos _detalhes._

Lily sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas ao perceber de que tipo de _detalhes_ elas estavam falando.

Emmeline pegou seu celular no bolso e digitou algo com rapidez, colocando o celular no meio da roda para que as amigas conseguissem viualizar o aplicativo do site de fanfics sendo aberto. Ela digitou seu e-mail (que rendeu boas gargalhadas das demais ao descobrirem que ela ainda usava o endereço que haviam criado na quarta série: _emmelindinha_ ) e sua senha e acessou sua biblioteca de fanfics.

O queixo de Lily foi ao chão. Ela sabia que Emmeline era uma leitora assídua de smuts MariChat - mas nunca imaginou que ela teria lido _tantos assim!_ Ela suspeitava que _todos_ os smuts do site estivessem reunidos na lista de leituras de Emme.

— Escolhe um. - Alice falou. Diretamente _para Lily._

Não. Não. Não.

Elas não iriam... Elas _não poderiam_ estar pensando em uma leitura conjunta de... _Absolutamente não!_

Mas a intenção das três garotas ficou bem clara quando Marlene estendeu um copo de vinho para Lily e aconselhou-a a beber tudo em apenas um gole para deixá-la mais _espontânea_ e _relaxada._ Elas _estavam_ planejando ler. _Smuts. Ali. Juntas. Todas._

— Escolhe um logo! - incentivou Emmeline. Ela tomou um gole da bebida em seu copo enquanto, assim como as outras duas, olhava com expectativa para Lily. - Vamos lá, Lily! Escolha _qualquer um._ Tem alguns que você já leu!

Lily _não havia_ lido. A não ser que ler algumas frases soltas - o suficiente para saber qual era a situação inicial, final e eventualmente algo interessante que acontecesse _durante_ — contasse como leitura. Mas _claro_ que suas amigas não sabiam disso. Lily sempre conseguia fazer seus comentários sobre partes específicas fazerem parecer que ela havia _realmente_ lido _tudo._

— É pior do que eu pensava! - assombrou-se Alice. - Temos _muito_ mais trabalho agora! Deixa que _eu_ escolho de uma vez! Não temos tempo a perder! Nenhum segundo! Lily Evans, você _vai_ ler um smut _inteirinho_ e vai ser agora mesmo!

Alice clicou sobre uma fanfiction aleatória.

Lily logo percebeu que a história em si deixava a desejar - e muito. Era um começo extremamente clichê: com Marinette em sua janela e Chat Noir entrando pela mesma sem qualquer motivo aparente ou desculpa mínimamente plausível. Mas mal chegou a ler o início - e por isso, não sabia se ficava grata ou preocupada - quando Marlene puxou o celular de sua mão e começou a rolar a tela para baixo.

— Pronto. - ela falou. - Agora pode ler.

Lily passou os olhos pela tela - não era como se tivesse muita escolha.

 _'Antes mesmo que Marinette pudesse perceber, seu casaco estava no chão. A blusa branca deixava seus seios á mostra - e perigosamente evidentes para o garoto, que imediatamente desceu os beijos de seu pescoço para...'_

— Lily. - ela foi tirada de sua leitura pelo estralar de dedos de Emmeline. Ela parou, confusa, pensando o quê havia feito de errado - ela tinha certeza de que havia feito _algo_ errado, a julgar pela expressão das amigas. Emmeline limpou a garganta: - A Lene quis dizer para você _ler em voz alta._

— Isso é _realmente necessário?_

— Sim. - as três falaram em uníssono.

E então... _Um borrão._

A última coisa da qual Lily lembrava era de ter pensado que precisaria de mais bebida para sobreviver á noite - porque seria uma _longa noite._ Trabalhando para um vocabulário mais variado e para que ela conseguisse escrever coisas mais explícitamente - ela também lembrava que Marlene havia forçado-a a conjugar o verbo _gemer_ durante quinze minutos e preencher uma folha com o máximo de sinônimos para o órgão genital masculino que conseguisse.

E não era de se espantar que ela não se lembrasse de mais _nada_ do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

As três amigas já haviam ido embora quando o despertador de Lily tocou - e ela xingou-se mentalmente por ter bebido _tanto_ em uma noite de quinta-feira anterior a uma manhã de aula. E ela percebeu que havia bebido _mais_ do que pensava ao levantar a cabeça e notar as sete garrafas enfileiradas debaixo de sua cama. E a dor - _oh! A dor de cabeça!_ Ela _definitivamente_ havia se excedido.

Mas ela não havia se dado conta de _quanto._ Ao menos não até pegar seu relatório de biologia - e junto com ele, o de James. E foi nesse momento que Lily sentiu que iria _desmaiar._ E se deu conta de três coisas:

1 - Haviam muito mais coisas escritas no trabalho de James do que na noite anterior.

2 - Haviam muito mais coisas escritas no trabalho de James do que na noite anterior. Essas coisas a mais haviam sido escritas por ela - com uma letra que fazia parecer que havia escrito-as dentro de um ônibus em movimento.

3 - Haviam muito mais coisas escritas no trabalho de James do que na noite anterior. Essas coisas a mais haviam sido escritas por ela - com uma letra que fazia parecer que havia escrito-as dentro de um ônibus em movimento. E aparentemente, as técnicas de suas amigas haviam funcionado. Ela _tinha_ escrito um _smut._

E estão ela havia ligado para Marlene. E corrido até a escola. E _se escondido_ no banheiro.

— Eu não acredito que...

— _Que eu fiz isso._ — Marlene fez uma imitação da voz de Lily. - E _eu_ não acredito que você repetiu isso mais de trinta vezes hoje.

Não era apenas o fato de Lily não acreditar. Era o fato de que aquilo simplesmente _não podia_ estar acontecendo. Eram universos diferentes - o universo em que ela tinha seu _pequeno problema_ com smuts era diferente do universo em que havia pedido o trabalho de James Potter emprestado. Era como se estivessem em planos dimensionais diferentes. Vibrando em frequências diferentes. E esses dois planos nunca se cruzariam - mas contra todas as expectativas dela, ali estavam eles. _Se cruzando._

E junto com eles, a morte evidente de Lily. _Jesus!_ O que James pensaria dela? Que ela costumava sair por aí escrevendo em trabalhos que não eram seus? Escrevendo _suas fanfics_ em trabalhos de outras pessoas? Escrevendo toda aquela pornografia _perturbadoramente explícita_ á torto e a direito?

Ele iria pensar que ela era uma irresponsável. Ou _pior:_ uma viciada em sexo!

— _Ele vai pensar que eu sou uma tarada!_

Segundos depois de sua fala, Lily poderia jurar que viu o espelho do banheiro tremer com a risada escandalosa de Marlene - que agora tinha as duas mãos na barriga e arqueava o corpo para frente, se contorcendo de rir. E a cada vez que abria a boca para tentar falar, ela mais gargalhadas misturadas á roncos estranhos acabavam saindo de sua boca.

Ela limpou algumas lágrimas que haviam escapado de seus olhos. _Literalmente_ havia chorado de tanto rir.

— Desculpe... É porque... - _mais risadas._ — Se você _fosse mesmo_ uma tarada, você não teria nenhum problema em escrever seus smuts na _sua fanfiction._ E não no trabalho do James. E nada disso estaria acontecendo.

— Você não está ajudando.

— Eu sei.

Marlene _definitivamente_ não estava ajudando.

E então ela se lembrou do _pior._

— Marlene. - falou, pausadamente, as orbes verdes arregaladas deixando que o ambiente ficasse imerso em uma profunda tensão por um minuto. - Eu escrevi um smut. Escrevi um smut entre mim e _o James._

Os olhos de Marlene ficaram do tamanho de bolas de golfe.

— Ok. Bem lembrado. Isso é um problema maior. - disse ela.

— Ele não vai me achar _só_ uma tarada! - a voz de Lily beirava ao desespero. - Ele vai achar que eu tenho... _Fantasias!_ Com ele! Que eu penso _coisas_ sobre ele! Coisas... _Argh! Esse_ tipo de coisas! - ela apontou para suas palavras no papel.

— Mas você tem. No seu subconsciente. - continuou Marlene. - De onde você acha que saiu _esse_ smut? - indicou o objeto de toda aquela confusão nas mãos de Lily. - Porque da minha cabeça é que não foi.

— James Potter _não pode_ pôr as mãos _nisso!_

— _Isso_ é o trabalho dele. Como exatamente você espera evitar que ele coloque as mãos nele? - indagou Marlene. A verdade era que Lily estava perguntando-se a mesma coisa enquanto olhava as horas em seu relógio. _10:50. 20 minutos para a entrega do relatório._

— O que eu faço? - sua voz falhou.

— Não se desesperar seria uma boa opção.

— Não se desesperar? Esse é o momento _perfeito_ para me desesperar. Eu estou há menos de vinte minutos de dar ao James a infeliz notícia de que eu _perdi_ o relatório de biologia dele e fazê-lo me odiar para todo sempre. - Lily enterrou a cabeça nas mãos com um choramingo.

— Você vai dizer que perdeu?

— Você tem alguma ideia melhor? - ela fez uma pergunta retórica.

— Na verdade, eu tenho. - disse Marlene. - Consiste em evitar que ele ganhe um zero, leve bomba em biologia e te odeie para _todo sempre._ E para isso você tem que _devolver_ o trabalho para ele. Tente explicar o que aconteceu. É o James, não uma _fúria._ Talvez ele entenda.

— Você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer? O James _está_ nas _coisas_ que eu escrevi nesse trabalho. Eu não li tudo mas as partes que eu li são _assustadoramente_ detalhadas. Isso não é mais um trabalho. É quase um livro erótico! - esganiçou-se Lily. - Devolver está fora de cogitação. A não ser que você tenha um plano de fuga que envolva uma passagem de ida para o mais longe possível de Hogsmeade e _dele._

— Ou você podia entregar o seu trabalho para ele. - disse Marlene.

Lily quase engasgou com a própria saliva.

— Por que essa cara? - continuou Marlene diante do olhar incrédulo da amiga. - Não é uma solução absurda. É viável e fácil. Você está com o seu relatório na mochila, não está? Tudo o que você tem que fazer é dizer ' _desculpe James, eu acabei escrevendo algumas coisas não recomendáveis para menores de dezoito anos no seu trabalho então pode ficar com o meu'._ — ao ver que a ruiva continuava encarando-a nada feliz, ela acrescentou: - Ou você pode dizer que derrubou café. Você escolhe.

— E ganhar uma nota vermelha? - resmungou Lily.

— Ou deixar o James ganhar uma nota vermelha. - ponderou Marlene.

Lily não podia deixar James ganhar uma nota vermelha por sua causa. E não podia - _definitivamente_ não podia ter uma nota vermelha manchando seu próprio histórico perfeito e ter tudo o que ela havia trabalhado para conquistar jogado pelo ralo - o mesmo ralo por onde estava desejando que cada pedacinho daquele _demoníaco trabalho-smut_ sumisse de sua vida.

— Eu posso fazer. - Lily levantou-se, subitamente. - Eu posso fazer. O trabalho do James. Refazer. Reescrever.

— Em quinze minutos? - lembrou Marlene. - Porque você não tem mais tempo.

— Não custa tentar.

Lily não conseguiria reescrever aquele relatório inteiro em quinze minutos. Nem reproduzir os desenhos. Mas, olhando para a sua situação - uma garota com _um_ relatório, sendo que precisava de dois, e uma _droga_ de smut no qual ela sequer tinha coragem de encostar os olhos - ela _precisava_ fazer alguma coisa que não fosse torcer para que a aula de biologia fosse magicamente cancelada. E _rápido._

As duas deixaram o banheiro o mais rápido possível - Lily havia deixado sua mochila no ginásio. Se James ainda não tivesse chegado, ela poderia tranquilamente pegar seu caderno e canetas a tempo de voltar para o banheiro e copiar o relatório dele - ao menos o que conseguisse em treze minutos e meio.

— Aqui. - Lily suspirou quando seus pés finalmente tocaram o chão da quadra. Marlene seguiu-a enquanto ia em direção a sua mochila. - Eu _nunca mais_ vou fazer uma coisa dessas. Escrever smut. Ou _correr._ Eu sou uma pessoa sedentária. Eu não cor- _Droga! Não abre!_

— O quê? - perguntou Marlene.

— O zíper. - disse forçou novamente o zíper da mochila, que ficou travado bem no começo da abertura. Lily achou que iria _chorar_ — com tantas pessoas no mundo, _ela_ tinha que ser o alvo de todo o azar que o universo tinha a oferecer! Justamente _naquele momento!_ — Marlene. O meu zíper não abre!

— Lily...

— _Ele não abre!_

— Lily! - gritou Marlene. - Se acalma. Você precisa de papel e caneta. _Eu_ tenho papel e caneta e o zíper da minha mochila _não_ está quebrado. E sabe o que mais eu tenho na minha mochila? - perguntou. - Calmante. E uma escova de cabelo. Para _você._ Você acordou e veio direto para a escola por acaso?

— Sim.

Lily estava inquieta. Sua perna esquerda tremia em ansiedade enquanto Marlene abria calmamente sua mochila - e tudo o que Lily queria fazer ela gritar para ela _ir mais rápido_ porque ela tinha _doze_ minutos antes de... De... Ela não fazia _ideia_ do que lhe aconteceria dali á doze minutos. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era _torcer._

O nervosismo era tanto - _tanto_ que quase soltou um berro quando ouviu passos atrás de si.

— Vocês duas estão vivas! - exclamou _Emmeline._

Lily sentiu seu coração desacelerar e uma onda de _alívio_ invadir seu corpo. O simples pensamento de que poderia ter sido _James Potter_ a encontrá-las ali deixava seu corpo congelado de _pavor._ Ele havia mandado algumas mensagens para ela lembrando-a de devolver o trabalho. E ela - com suas mãos _tremendo_ nas teclas do teclado - havia dito que iria entregar para ele assim que o visse na escola.

E - ao menos até aquele momento - parecia ser um bom plano. Pois ela estava escondendo-se no banheiro feminino.

Mas agora ela estava _no ginásio._ Um lugar onde James poderia encontrá-la a qualquer momento. Ela estava _exposta_ e _vulnerável._

— Quase. - riu Marlene. - A Lily está como se tivesse acabado de ser atropelada por um ônibus de festa.

— _Marlene!_ — protestou Lily. Ela gesticulou, aflita, para que Marlene abrisse logo aquela _maldita_ mochila. Seu relógio marcava 10:59. _Onze minutos._ — Você consegue ir logo com isso? _Por favor?_ — ela suplicou.

— _Ei!_ — exaltou-se Emmeline. Lily levou um minuto para entender que o motivo de tal animação estava em suas mãos. - Seu primeiro smut de verdade! Eu tenho que admitir que gostei da parte em que você escreveu sobre aquela _manobra_ com as pernas... Eu _nunca_ tinha pensado nisso. Você é oficialmente minha nova autora de smuts favorita. Mesmo que você só tenha _um_ e-

— Emmeline! - Lily interrompeu-a. - Você _lembra_ do que aconteceu ontem?

— Mas é _claro_ que eu lembro! - riu Emmeline. - Depois que você terminou de ler aquele smut com sexting - aliás, _que smut!_ Enfim, você já estava _bêbada pra caramba_ por causa sua tolerância aparentemente muito baixa. E então você disse que estava pronta para tentar escrever de verdade. E então a Lene disse que... - ela desviou o olhar para Marlene. - ... Era mais fácil se você tentasse escrever sobre alguém por quem você sente uma atração e disse que tinha feito isso com o Black quando achava que ele era hétero...

Lily iria _matar_ Marlene.

— E então você começou a escrever sobre você o James e... _James!_

— Eu e James o quê? - Lily fez sinal para ela continuar. Ela _precisava_ saber _exatamente_ o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

— Não! _James!_ — falou Emmeline. Mas ela não estava mais olhando para as amigas.

O sangue de Lily gelou. Ela se virou - _tarde demais_ — a tempo de ver Remus e _James_ caminhando em direção a elas. E como se seu desespero não pudesse ficar ainda _maior,_ James olhava diretamente para ela enquanto caminhava. Ansioso. Apressado.

— Lily! - ele cumprimentou-a.

— O-oi James.

E foi como se a opurtunidade escapasse dentre seus dedos. _Literalmente._ Em um minuto, Lily tinha seu smut em uma das mãos e no _segundo_ seguinte ela estava vendo James pegá-lo de volta para si. Ela queria agarrar as mãos dele e _forçá-lo_ a devolver aquele papel - ela segurou-se _tanto_ para não deixar um ' _Não!'_ desesperado voar de sua boca quando percebeu que ele manuseava o papel que um segundo atrás - _um segundo_ — estava em suas mãos. Ele estava _tão longe._

— Obrigado, Lily. - ela pensou ter ouvido-o falar. Não sabia. Ela estava _em pânico._

Sentia seu corpo se arrepiar dos dedos dos pés até seus fios de cabelo. Aquilo _não podia_ estar acontecendo.

— _Hum..._ James... Podemos conversar?

 _Idiota._ Lily amaldiçoava mentalmente cada uma das próprias células de seu corpo. _O que você vai falar, sua idiota? 'James, você não pode entgregar esse trabalho, pare agora mesmo'?_ Exatammente como há dez minutos atrás, ela não fazia a menor ideia do que faria. A única coisa que sabia era: James estava com seu _smut_ nas mãos. E ele não fazia _ideia_ disso - ele ainda _não havia_ colocado os olhos no papel por tempo sufeciente para notar que não havia mais _somente sua pesquisa_ ali.

Remus encarava Lily com interrogação. Marlene e Emmeline, por outro lado, com expectativa. E James também - esperando que ela falasse algo.

Ela não conseguiria fazer... _Bem... O que quer que fosse fazer..._ Na frente _deles!_ Todos! Tentar explicar a situação para James já seria _vergonhoso_ o suficiente - ela não precisava de Marlene e Emmeline para contar os detalhes!

— _Á sós?_ — ela tentou.

A expressão de curiosidade dele aumentou.

— Tudo bem.

— Mas eu queria ve- _Outch!_ — Emmeline resmungou quando Marlene socou seu braço. - Tudo bem! Eu entendi! Mas vai dizer que você não estava curiosa para sabe- _Outch! Marlene!_ Quer parar de me- _Agora chega!_ Eu não fiz _nada!_

— O que está acontecendo? - a voz de Remus indagou.

— Nada! - Marlene e Emmeline responderam um uníssono.

Á medida que as vozes dos três amigos se afastavam, Lily não sabia se ficava mais aliviada ou tensa. Aliviada por não ter que passar por uma humilhação _daquelas_ na frente de alguém - mesmo que fossem suas melhores amigas e Remus, que provavelmente ficaria sem graça e apenas fingiria que não havia escutado nada. E tensa porque ela estava _surtando._ Ela sentia como se estivesse indo em direção á sua sentença de morte. Inclusive: quais eram as chances de ela ter um ataque cardíaco e morrer ali mesmo? O que _seus pais_ diriam se soubessem que a causa de sua morte teria sido _uma cena demasiadamente imprópria?_

Lily ouviu uma risada de James em suas costas. Mais uma coisa da qual ela sentiria falta quando tivesse que se mudar para Fiji apenas para nunca mais ter que encará-lo na escola - sua risada. Sua risada _rouca e extremamente apaixonante._

Ela sabia que costumavam dizer que, quando alguém está prestes a morrer, sua vida inteira passa diante dos seus olhos. Naquele momento, _James_ passava diante dos olhos dela - todas as vezes em que haviam trocado algumas palavras, desde o quinto ano. Ou a vez em que ele havia pedido o número dela - para um trabalho de sala, mas ainda assim, _ele havia pedido o número!_

Ela sentiu que desmaiaria quando parou de andar.

 _Céus!_ Ela ainda não fazia _ideia_ de _como diabos_ explicaria para James que havia escrito...

— Evans? - ele chamou.

Ele a chamava de _Evans_ apenas quando queria provocá-la. Se ao menos ele soubesse que não havia nada de engraçado em uma situação dessas. De repente, Lily percebeu que não sabia _como_ ele reagiria á tudo aquilo. Acharia engraçado? Uma _piada_? Ela _sinceramente_ esperava que sim. De qualquer forma... Ela não imaginava _nenhuma_ forma de encará-lo depois de _tentar_ explicar para ele o motivo de ele estar - de _todas as formas_ — no meio daquela situação e...

— Evans? - ele chamou novamente. E para o desespero de Lily - ao virar-se vagarosamente para ele - ele segurava _algo._ Algo que ela conhecia _mais do que desejava._ Algo que, a julgar pela expressão em seu rosto, ele _tinha_ lido.— Você por acaso pretende postar isso na internet? Porque se for... _Bom_ , você tem que ser fiel á realidade. E conhecer os _fatos_ sobre os quais você escreve. Sabe... Saber _com exatidão_ como as _pessoas sobre quem você escreve_ realizam os _fatos sobre os quais você escreve._

Ele estava _mesmo_ dizendo o que Lily achava que estava dizendo?

Ela não teve tempo de raciocinar isso - porque a próxima coisa que viu foram os olhos de James. De repente, suas bocas encontravam-se grudadas. E pela milésima vez em um período _muito agitado_ de vinte e quatro horas, Lily não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Ela apenas sabia que _estava gostando._ Muito.

E estava certa. James estava dizendo _exatamente_ o que ela achava.


End file.
